


Come To Me

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s desperate and it’s urgent when Liz goes to Tom for the boat sex. Ever wondered why??? <br/>A different course of the dreadful episode 3x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader heatherpeters!

There was something about Red’s Bethesda apartment that was really alluring every time Liz was there. Maybe it was because of all the hidden secrets which seems to be so much more prominent in there, secrets which tugged and poked at her jumbled, lost memories like a salute or tribute from the past. And yet, every tiny detail displeased Liz and made her want to argue and fight with him because he always refused to reveal or explain them to her.

The cabal map had been disturbing in its magnitude and his slip of tongue about her mother had only tightened that anger. 

Being angry and retrieving every possible way to hurt him felt so much better lately than allowing that other scary, as well as strong feeling to submerge from those lurking shadows. She’d tried so hard to keep those emotions at bay ever since they were on the run together. 

But if she was completely honest with herself, it wasn’t his secrets that fed her rage in this current argument. His obvious disapproval of her renewed relationship with Tom hung over them like a cloud, far darker and more ominous than the actual Cabal threat.

“You know, Lizzie, you could have come to me ...”

Liz had already turned to leave, too upset to listen to him any longer about possible enemies coming for Katarina Rostova’s daughter. Yet she knew instantly what he meant and turned back to him, laughing ironically and almost hysterically.

“I fucked him, Red. We just fucked!”

His eye twitched at her crude choice of words, but otherwise he remained entirely unimpressed.

It was true though. She had always been attracted to Red and had lived in denial, but her close proximity with him while on the run had taken its toll on her and had brought out feelings she wasn’t able to suppress any longer. There were times where merely looking at him would arouse her inexorably.

She had tried to take care of herself, pleasing herself to quench the fierce need and want for him, but it had only heightened her senses and sensibility for him. When nothing seemed to assuage her hunger, she decided maybe the real act would, and Tom was a more than willing recipient after she was exonerated. He was familiar and he knew what she liked, but at the end of the day he still wasn’t the man she desired and therefore couldn’t quite scratch the itch. It was frustrating and added only to her constant anger around Red, because that rage was the last thin barrier before giving in to her feelings. That couldn’t be allowed to happen. 

“Whatever you need, Lizzie.”

It had to be a joke, he was always a great one for games and yet, his proposal sounded so casual and when she looked at him, he was deadly serious too.

Something inside her snapped. She took four quick steps and grabbed him by the coat lapels, her eyes raking over Red’s body like a predator assessing her next meal. She pulled his head down to her and her lips claimed his with desperate pressure. She held on to his neck with her free hand as she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue against his.   
She waited for his rejection or any manner of defense, braced herself for him to take back control, but none came. 

Dropping to her knees, she fumbled with his belt buckle, and then his zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down in one quick motion. She took him hungrily into her mouth and began to suck him in earnest.

Liz gave a low whimper, taking pleasure in the way he immediately swelled in her mouth. She shivered at his sharp intake of breath and the way his hands tangled in her hair. Heat rushed between her own legs and intensified at the tangy taste of him. She worked him in and out of her lips for a few more strokes, feeling him grow enormously longer and thicker.

“Lizzie…”, he groaned when she released him to stand back up. She tugged at his coat to remove it. He quickly stepped out of his shoes and the pants pooling around his ankles when she pushed him across the room. Liz peeled out of her leather jacket and it carelessly fell to the floor. She grabbed him to kiss him again and while their tongues dueled, she continued to drag him further.

By the time they reached the leather sofa, she had managed to discard his suit jacket and had loosened his tie and was now fumbling with his vest.

“Want you,” she muttered between kisses, impatient to feel his naked skin. A whine of frustration burst from her when she felt beneath the shirt another undershirt. Red stilled her hands and leaned back from their kiss to look at her. Embarrassment crashed over her; embarrassment in the way she’d thrown herself at him and how she’d clawed at his fine clothes. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her cheeks flaming. She couldn’t meet his eyes as she waited for his rejection. But his crooked finger under her chin didn’t feel like rejection.

“Look at me,” he commanded. 

She hated how automatically she obeyed. No, she hated him for having this kind of power over her that she actually enjoyed obeying him. As quickly as her anger flared, it fizzled at the sight of his flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. He wanted her to look at him because he wanted her to know the need wasn’t one-sided. He looked as desperate for her as she was for him.

“Lizzie,“ he rasped, cupping her face with his warm hands gently, “I want you too.” His hoarse voice and his tender grip held her captive and she swallowed thickly. He pulled her closer then and pressed his open mouth upon hers, sweeping his warm tongue between her hungry lips. 

Overcome by deep feral need she pushed him to a sitting position onto the sofa unceremoniously, gaining back the upper hand.

Liz opened her pants and pulled them down her thighs. She lifted her blouse over her head and dropped it. She watched him raking his eyes over her body and it made her tremble, her heart race. His erection was thick and straining and she wanted him inside her, wanted him to ease her burning ache.

Her hands were shaking as she reached behind her to take off her bra, then rolled down her panties. She stood naked in front of him at last, and met his eyes again.

“Come here,“ he whispered. She straddled his thighs and draped her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. They both panted hard just from anticipation.

She didn’t waste any more time; she lifted herself, took hold of his cock and dragged him through her drenched folds to lubricate him. Pleasure and a sweet pain rushed through her when she impaled herself on his impossibly hard veiny length moments later. The wide bulbous head caressed her slick inner walls and she couldn’t stop the sharp gasps at the exquisite sensations of having her sensitive flesh stretched. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pressed her hips down, taking in all of him, her legs spread wide, her bottom against the tops of his thighs. 

Her body had been starved for a man’s hardness, his hardness to be exact, ever since their time on the run. She’d shoved her hunger for him into her subconscious where it would surface only in dreams. Now that hunger was released in an irrepressible flood. Everything had built up to this, all of her desire and frustration, her fury and fear broke down to join forces with her arousal; her need focused on him, only him.

She was so slick, so hot, so tight; her gaze was ravenous with her loss of control as she started to ride him hard. Her clit rubbed deliciously against his package and every ridge of his shaft massaged her thoroughly. She felt frenzied, unable to get enough of him.

Liz didn’t hear the guttural sounds she made or her primitive grunts. She wasn’t aware of his heavy breathing or hers. She wasn’t aware how her nipples became so sensitive or how her hair began to sweat. She was only aware of his penis inside her which she used for its designed purpose: to please her, fuck her, take her to the brink of orgasm and beyond. Liz flexed and released her vaginal muscles as she bounced up and down on top of him in abandon.

Red watched in delight and awe at her movements as she rocked over him. He didn’t even attempt to slow her down or to control her movements; he simply let her have her way with him.

She must have been wound tighter than a spring, because she burst in no time. After only a few strokes she came apart, convulsing around him. Her uninhibited scream of release echoed across the room and didn’t sound human.

And still it wasn't enough. He hadn't climaxed; he was still iron-hard within her and the hunger built again even before she claimed the energy to deal with it. The feel of his lips on every part of tender skin he could reach made her shiver, his scent inebriated her, making her realize that she’d never actually craved sex this much before. Her eyes fluttered shut as surges of renewed desire ripped through her, a need so strong she couldn't deny, an aching sweetness that threatened to consume her. But she felt it was more than just lust and sexual attraction. Red filled a need so deep she couldn't define it. He cracked open parts inside her she thought she had closed permanently. She parted her lips as a moan eased from her mouth. She had never felt like this with a man before. She leaned against him, her breasts brushed his chest as she licked his earlobe.

“God, just looking at you makes me all hot and hungry again.”

She caressed every inch of him, her hands shaking with delight at the feel of his skin. She kissed his jaw, his ears, his wonderful mouth. She inhaled his scent, the musky, unique smell of him. Every spot their bodies touched fed the fire that was already causing her pulse to accelerate and her juices to flow. 

She rode him hard, slamming her body against his as her inner walls stroked him tightly. She clutched his head between her breasts. She didn’t know if the frenzy would ever stop, if her body would ever tire of her almost intoxicated enjoyment of his body.

Red remained gentle and unimaginably passive. He gave his body generously, letting her do as she demanded. He gritted his teeth several times, fighting his own climax over and over, not allowing himself to reach pleasure so he could stay hard until she was fully sated. 

Her movements increased and her eyes closed, every nerve ending on fire. Emotions she never knew she possessed lanced through her, she clung and held on to him on her wild ride as if his leaving her body would fracture her heart and leave her broken forever.

As if sensing her distress, his hands framed her face, forcing her to look at him. His strong jaw was clenched, his mouth moist and swollen from her kisses. Staring into his green eyes she could see he held nothing back, as if looking directly into his soul. She wasn’t prepared for the emotional impact; of all his secrets, his love for her he didn’t even try to hide and it pushed her over the edge.

Never, ever, in her life had she had such a powerful, mind-numbing orgasm. As her body let go, she nearly blacked out from the overwhelming pleasure. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Red groan, the power of her release pulled him with her into the haze of bliss. Finally exhausted and at peace, she collapsed against him, while he embraced her and together, they stretched out on the sofa.

#####

The hours blurred together. She lay against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her body heavy and limp. His hand covered her breast, his thumb absently stroking her nipple. They dozed a bit and Liz woke to find him snoring softly, his penis smooth against her thigh. She slithered down his body and took him into her mouth again, feeling him awake, feeling him grow hard. 

Knowing how he had fought to control himself just for her, she was eager to return the pleasure. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and sucked at the swollen head, and with a strained, hoarse sound he bolted upright, lifting her away from him and rolled her onto her back. He mounted her instantly, pushing her thighs wide and sliding over her.

“No sweetheart, this is my turn.”

He kissed the nape of her neck, traced heated lines with his tongue from one shoulder to the next, then dropped open-mouth kisses down to her breasts. He licked her already hard nipples one by one, smelling her sweet scent on her skin. His hands were everywhere. Touching, possessing, rolling her nipples beneath his palm. Liz felt the tingles run up and down her arms, then centering between her legs.

Red trailed kisses from her navel down to the juncture of her thighs and Liz involuntarily spread her legs, knowing what he was about to do.

“Been wanting to do this for so long,” he whispered and lowered his head to taste her. He licked at her wet opening until she moaned.

Her breaths became shorter and more ragged. He kissed her pink lips, gently making his way up to her swollen clit that begged for his attention. He sucked it in his mouth, licked and swirled his tongue around it for a long time, until she started to writhe against him, pleading to never stop. His use of her was as devastatingly thorough as hers had been of him and the sensations blended together.

Her eyes squeezed shut when her orgasm hit her. It hit her hard and so powerful she couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. She was able to just feel.

He didn’t give her time to recover. He positioned himself over her and his cock entered her, torturously slow; he was thick and so beautifully hard and long. His mouth fed her hungry passionate kisses and absorbed her moans when he started to move inside her steadily. 

“You feel so amazing inside me, Red. Does it always feel like this?”

“Only when I’m with you…”

His gaze found and held hers. The tenderness and devotion she saw made her heart constrict painfully. She knew she was still fighting him, still not accepting what he offered. And yet, more than anything she longed to let him in.

He kept looking at her as he continued to love her. He took his time, savoring every moment as he touched and caressed her body. Bone-deep warmth flooded her veins as they moved together, each taking and giving, riding the waves of ecstasy. Harsh breaths turned into cries neither of them could hold back.

Just when she thought their lovemaking couldn’t increase with intensity, Liz felt his lips on hers, as he gathered her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He sank impossibly deeper and grew thicker, trapped, in her tightness. It was too much and yet not enough. She bit her lip to keep from asking for more, but surprisingly he knew and she matched him thrust for thrust as he hammered deep into her over and over. The feel of his blunt head stroking her g-spot, then pushing inexorably against her cervix, sparked another orgasm in her, this one deep inside, an intense contraction of her womb that tilted between pain and unbelievable pleasure. She squeezed and milked him so hard, that he shuddered and twitched right along with her. They both shook with the enormous waves of pleasure, rocking their bodies, hearts and minds.

They collapsed, sweaty and spent. She cuddled her naked torso against his, still floating high in the aftermath. He pulled up a blanket from the end of the sofa and covered them both. They lay comfortably against each other for a while, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Red tenderly smoothed her wet hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

The simple affectionate gesture finally broke her. Out of the darkness inside her, agony rushed into her and she had no defenses left when it boiled out of her, as sharp claws shredded her insides. A guttural heart-wrenching sob ripped out of her throat and Red’s arms closed hard around her immediately. She didn’t know how long she wept, endlessly, unceasingly. Sadness and despair she had bottled up too long. She knew that falling in love wasn’t supposed to hurt this much or be this scary. 

She felt his scars on his back as he held her, she knew about them ever since their very first day on the run, when they’d changed into the police uniforms in the small van. He had sacrificed most of his life just for her, had always been there for her, without question.   
He’d always treated her with love and respect, and she couldn’t imagine what her life would be without him. She knew it wasn’t all his fault that her former life perished like it did, even if she liked to blame it entirely on him.

He whispered soothing words, stroked her skin and comforted her overwrought senses.

“Know that I love you and that I’ll protect you, Lizzie - from whatever it is. Always.

“And I’ll fix this mess, with the Cabal, with everything. I promise you you’ll get your life back, even if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

“I know you will, Red.”

She looked at him, her expression worried and scared.

“Are they really coming for me?”

“Yes, Lizzie. I’m afraid so.” 

“Please be with me through this, I can’t do it without you.”

He pulled her closer if that was even possible.

“You’ll never have to face this alone.”

Laying her head on his chest she nodded. Red caressed her back lightly for long minutes and felt her calm down at last. 

“I know going back to Tom was a mistake,” she murmured on the verge of sleep. 

“I think I love you too, Red,” she managed to say before drifting off.

He smiled at her words and his heart beat easier now. Things wouldn’t be perfect but it was a start. He watched her sleep for a long time until exhaustion washed over him and he joined her in her dreams. 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually no fan of the f-words. Cock isn't my fav. word either. I always try to avoid these words... but I made an exception for this story. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
